womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Gabriela Gunčíková
Gabriela Gunčíková (born 27 June 1993), also known as Gabriela Gun, is a Czech singer. She was the runner-up of the second season of Česko Slovenská SuperStar and won the New Artist award at the 2011 Český slavík awards.1 She splits her time between Bratislava and Prague. Gunčíková was a touring vocalist of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra from 2014 until 2015. She represented the Czech Republic at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm with "I Stand".23 Contents 1 Life and career 1.1 2011–2015: SuperStar 2011 and work with Trans-Siberian Orchestra 1.2 2015–present: Eurovision Song Contest 2016 2 Discography 2.1 Studio albums 3 Awards and nominations 4 References 5 External links Life and career 2011–2015: SuperStar 2011 and work with Trans-Siberian Orchestra Gunčíková performing with the Trans-Siberian Orchestra in 2014. In 2011, Gunčíková became a finalist on the second season of the Czech-Slovak version of Pop Idol, titled Česko Slovenská SuperStar. She ended up as the show's runner-up, placing behind the Slovak winner Lukáš Adamec.4 She was the highest placing Czech contestant during the season. Following the show's ending, she was signed to Universal Music Group and released her debut album Dvojí tvář later in the year. Gunčíková appeared on the fifth season of the Slovak version of Dancing with the Stars, Let's Dance, which began airing on 9 September 2011. She was paired with professional dancer Peter Modrovský until the dance couple was eliminated on 14 October 2011, finishing in seventh place. She became one of the highest placing Czech celebrities on the show. Gunčíková went on to win the New Artist award at the 2011 Český slavík awards, also known as the Czech Grammys.1 In 2013, Gunčíková began working with American vocal coach Ken Tamplin.5 She released her second studio album Celkem jiná this year as well. She graduated from Tamplin's classes in 2014 and subsequently joined the American progressive rock band Trans-Siberian Orchestra as a touring vocalist. She departed from the band the following year.6 2015–present: Eurovision Song Contest 2016 In March 2016, Gunčíková was announced as the Czech entrant to the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 with the song "I Stand".23 She competed in the second half of the first semi-final on 10 May 2016 in Stockholm, Sweden,7 and qualified for the grand final (she was the first Czech entrant to do so), where she performed second, and finished in 25th place.8 Discography Studio albums Dvojí tvář (2011) Celkem jiná (2013) Awards and nominations Year Nominated work Award Category Result Ref 2011 Herself Český slavík Best New Artist Won 1 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c "Poslechněte si, co vydává Gunčíková, letošní "slavičí" Objev roku". idnes.cz (in Czech). 29 November 2011. Retrieved 29 May 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Česká Televize 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Eurovision Czech Republic: Gabriela Gunčíková to Stockholm!". esctoday.com. Retrieved 10 March 2016. In the Eurovision Gunčíková scored the highest place ever achieved by an Representative from The Czech Republic, being the first ever entry to make it to the Grand Final. 4.Jump up ^ Argyriou, Giannis (21 March 2016). "Talent shows as stepping stone for Eurovision Song Contest". EuroVisionary. 5.Jump up ^ "Gabriela Guncikova, Sängerin des berühmten Trans-Siberian Orchestra, mit Gastauftritt" (in German). PaderZeitung. 22 March 2016. 6.Jump up ^ Kardáš, Jarda (12 March 2016). "Gunčíková má v Eurovizi slušnou šanci. Od dob SuperStar prošla obdivuhodnou proměnou" (in Czech). Aktuálně.cz. 7.Jump up ^ Jordan, Paul (25 January 2016). "Allocation Draw: The results!". eurovision.tv. European Broadcasting Union. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 8.Jump up ^ Brey, Marco (10 May 2016). "The First Semi-Final winners' press conference". eurovision.tv. European Broadcasting Union. Retrieved 11 May 2016. External links Official website Gabriela Gunčíková at AllMusic . Category:1993 births Category:Women's music